Discovering Resonance
by Corianin
Summary: The heart holds many lessons, for those that would set aside their fears enough to listen. (Prequel to Dissecting Resonance, and fourth in the Realms of Resonance series)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Yet another long one-shot from the Realms of Resonance series. For all of you who wanted to know how the whole thing got started...here ya go. :)

* * *

She didn't know how they ended up here. Well, she did, but...really, who would have thought it? Still, she wasn't complaining. Panting, weak, quivering, yes. But complaining? Not in the least. She looked down into eyes of crimson, wide and as disbelieving as she knew her own were. His hands tightened on her hips and held her still while he shifted, and she moaned as the action pressed him deeper still.

"Maka," he whispered, his hips bucking slowly, deliberately, and she replied with a whimper as he pushed his way as far as he could go into her slick depths.

"Soul," she gasped as he made a quick motion with his hips that she knew had to be illegal somewhere.

"I've been waiting for this for so long." His voice was almost inaudible, but the love in his eyes shone brightly enough to compensate for the lack of sound. She pulled him into another kiss, musing that she'd gotten addicted to his lips so quickly. "I've wanted to love you for so long," he murmured, thrusting gently. Everything he did to her tonight was gentle, languid. She knew it wasn't his first time by a long shot, but she was grateful he'd taken the time to make sure hers was as wonderful as possible. "Are you ready for more?" he asked, his eyes pleading with her to say yes. She didn't have a voice, so she nodded, and then he'd rolled them over and urged her to lift her legs even farther, wrapping them higher around his back and this new angle seemed to please him as much as it did her if the way his eyes rolled back in his head as he plowed into her was any indication. Death, she could feel him inside her, so hard, so solid and hot as he moved. Her hands traced the muscles in his back while she lifted her hips up to his, tacitly giving him permission for the speed and force she knew instinctively that he needed. He groaned and thrust hard into her and she gasped, but when he tried to apologize she just smiled.

"Do that again," she begged. He was more than happy to oblige. Before long he was plowing into her, stretching her over and over again, and she was panting and whining and without having to be asked he leaned down and began to worry at her sensitive nipples with his shark teeth.

"Soul..." she cried. He looked up at her, a smile on his face. With his hands he brought her legs over his shoulders, delighting in his meister's flexibility. The position shifted her and suddenly she was treated to the feel of every inch of his hardness plunging into her, quick and sharp. Her head tossed back and forth and she whimpered and begged, knowing she needed...something...but not knowing what. Another shift and his cock rubbed hard against some inner part of her and she exploded, the feelings so overwhelmingly scary and wonderful that she screamed. She could hear him cursing and gasping, his words harsh as he praised her, as he pleaded to various gods, his voice as he proclaimed how much he loved her adding another dimension to their lovemaking.

"Maka...Death, Maka, yes...so fucking tight...ungh..." His thrusts were erratic now, no real rhythm, and with the inborn knowledge of every mating animal she knew he was close to his own peak, and the sight of her weapon coming unglued was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She found herself urging him on with whispers and movements, wanting to watch him as he shattered. His eyes were closed now, his teeth bared, and he had abandoned all pretext of gentility as he hammered himself into her softness.

"Maka, I'm gonna...oh hell...I..." She felt him freeze for a brief moment before he drove her into the couch cushion, and she felt something warm and wet inside her, felt his manhood twitching again and again. She gasped and lifted her hips, trying to take him further, to coax him deeper, and he moaned and thrust once, twice more before carefully urging her legs off of his shoulders and down onto the cushions, keeping himself nestled inside her as though he never wanted to leave. She took his face in her hands and brought him into another kiss, this one as full of love and softness as their earlier ones had been driven by passion. Absently he grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it over them, carefully removing himself from her body, whispering apologies when she winced at his withdrawal. He cuddled her against his chest, murmuring his adoration in her ear, and she felt a sleepy lethargy take over, dropping off to sleep in the arms of her brand-new lover and best friend.

* * *

The sun was bright through the window. Her body felt sore. And he'd slipped one hand between her legs, waking her up by the simple expedient of stroking her slick tissues until she was arching back against him. He didn't need any further prompting and lifted her leg, bending it slightly as he lined up his pulsing prick with her wet slit and pushed in. There was no searing pain, not this time, but she was still very tender and the ache blended seamlessly with the feel of him inside her again. After a few slow thrusts to ease himself back into the cavern he'd claimed the night before, he shifted her to her knees and urged her forward, telling her to lean on the arm of the couch. She complied, still half asleep, and he began to move his hips, the angle of him taking her from behind brushing the head of his cock against whatever that was he'd brushed the night before. In no time at all she was awake and begging, ignoring her need to always be in control in favor of having him take her as he wanted this time. Last night had been for her – and it was magnificent. But this time...Maka could tell with every thrust, every shift, right now it was for him, to use her and enjoy her as he wanted. And she was okay with that, as long as he would keep going, because she could feel that same scary/big sensation from the night before and she wanted it, wanted it so much. His hands came up to grab her breasts, tugging the tips in time with his powerful pistoning.

"Tell me you love me," he whispered against her neck, but she had no voice because he'd stolen it with his perpetual motion hips.

"Tell me you love me," he murmured again, but his teeth were on the nape of her neck, holding her in place, and she couldn't make any sounds that weren't squeals.

"Tell me...you love me..." he gasped, but she couldn't find the breath to speak with as fast, as hard as he was going.

"Maka..." he pleaded. "Tell me..." But once more she couldn't answer, this time due to the fact that he'd slapped her rear and slammed forward, knocking her off balance until she leaned over the arm of the couch and shrieked as she came. She came back to earth slowly to feel him still moving inside her, not slowing, and she knew what he wanted to hear and she promised herself she would say it...once she could speak...in just a minute...he yanked himself out of her and picked her up, carrying her to his room, her boneless form limp in his arms in the aftermath of her climax, barely noticing when he tossed her onto his bed but definitely noticing when he climbed up with her and plunged back into her, hard and fast and not at all gentle and that was fine because it felt so damn good...even the twinges of pain from her recently-virginal tissues felt good...she was his, and she knew it, and she let him take her in any way he wanted because she had always belonged to him and he to her and this was a lot of years coming. Finding her breath wasn't easy, not with the effort he was putting forth to make sure she knew exactly who owned her at that moment, but eventually she did.

"I...love you, Soul," she managed to force out with what breath she could steal. His eyes widened and his strokes sped up.

"Tell me again," he commanded, and she couldn't disobey, regardless of the way he was swirling his hips.

"I love you," she gasped.

"Again." His voice was harsh, demanding, striking a chord within her, the thread of good-girl that always did what she was told.

"Soul, I love you." He grinned, all predatory and dangerous.

"So strong, Maka, always in control. Except now. Now you're mine. All mine. I can feel how close you are – you're so wet and so tight I can feel every twitch." She just moaned, knowing he was right and loving the things his voice was doing to her. "Beg me to make you come, Maka."

"Please," she started, flushing and unable to continue. He grinned and nipped her shoulder.

"Not good enough," he taunted. "If you want to come you're gonna have to make me believe you want it."

"Please, Soul, I need to...I need..."

"Say it, my little Maka. Tell me what you need."

"I...I..."

"Yes?" He hadn't slowed, hadn't stopped, and she was tingling all over and so tense she could taste it.

"I need to come. Please, Soul, please make me come." Her blush extended down her chest and she couldn't believe her own words but it seemed her modesty really didn't matter at that minute, not while he was doing such delightful things to her body, not while he was buried so far in her she swore he'd never leave.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he teased, moving one hand down between them and using his hips and his other hand to lift her ass so he could get deeper, harder, and then he began to play with that little bundle of nerves she was still learning about and she screamed, loud and long and some part of her wondered if anyone else could hear it and might worry. And then the strong sensations washed over her and she didn't care about anything as long as he didn't stop moving.

"You're so beautiful, Maka," her weapon whispered as she came back down. "So beautiful. So mine." He leaned forward again, pressing himself completely against her. "I love you. I always have." His whispers made her moan with sensation. "And I love being inside you. I love feeling you milk me. You liked it too, last night, didn't you? Liked feeling me fill you up. Don't even try to deny, I could see it in your eyes. You love that feeling, don't you Maka? Hot and wet and flooding you full?"

"Yes," she moaned, having lost any ability for further coherent thought. His grin grew wider.

"Good, 'cause you're gonna feel it again here very soon. I've been holding back but I'm done." With that he sprung into action and if she thought his previous movements were rough or fast he swiftly proved her mistaken. With every thrust she yelped, every movement she cried out his name or a prayer or a curse. She felt his muscles clench, felt him driving her harder and harder, and then she heard him groan her name and once more she felt the warmth that was her Soul gushing into her, hot and slick and she whispered encouragement as he drained himself completely into her depths. This time they fell asleep that way, her cradling his body against hers and wrapping her legs around him to hold him within her. Her last conscious thought was that she was going to be so sore when she woke up again.

* * *

She woke to the smell of jasmine – odd, and not unpleasant, but not something that usually ticked her nose upon waking. Still it was enough to make her open her eyes – and stare right into the red depths of her partner's eyes.

"Morning," he said softly, with a bit of hesitance. She smiled at him easily and saw him relax.

"Morning, Soul," she murmured and pulled him down for a kiss, which he returned with careful enthusiasm.

"I drew you a bath. I figured you might be...sore..." She thought it was cute how he blushed, especially considering some of the things he had said to her last night. Seriously – who'd have known her weapon had such a naughty mouth...or that she'd enjoy it so very much? He helped her sit up, but to her shock instead of just ushering her into the bathroom he scooped her out of bed and carried her in to where, sure enough, there was a full tub of bubbles and warm water just waiting for her. With a gentle motion he set her on her feet, and she was immediately grateful that he'd carried her because as shaky as her legs felt at the moment she knew she never would have made it into the bathroom herself. He helped her into the tub, smiling as she sighed in pleasure at the feel of the water against her sore muscles. She winced a little as she sat down, the heat and the moisture making her chafed tissues twinge, but she put her hand on his arm.

"Don't you dare apologize," she warned. His expression went from remorseful to sharklike in an instant.

"I didn't plan on it. I most definitely am not sorry about what we did last night. Are you?"

"Nope," she said, shaking her head and settling back in the tub, sighing again as she closed her eyes.

"Good, because now that we belong to each other I plan on having you as often as possible." She opened one eye again and could see that beneath his bravado he was still nervous, still unsure. She wanted to pull him to her, to cradle him against her and soothe his apprehensions, but the water felt so good...so she settled for the next best thing. Her internal smirk was carefully kept from her face as she spoke, hoping she could manage to control her blushing as well.

"That's a great plan," she murmured. "Because I want to see you naked and tied down and at my mercy, and I'd hate to think that you were bored with us this quickly." Through her one half-opened eye she watched as his eyes widened in shock and no small amount of arousal.

"Death, Maka," he said on an exhale as he reached for the shampoo. "Not even a day in the saddle and already you want to call the shots."

"Are you surprised? You are _my_ weapon, after all."

"Surprised...no. You've always been bossy." She snorted and splashed him with water, only to moan out loud in the next minute as his fingers began to work the shampoo through her hair. Those long pianist's fingers of his felt amazing on her scalp, and it brought to mind how they'd felt amazing on her body as well. An idle part of her wondered why it had taken her so long to admit that she was in love with her partner, that she wanted him in her life and in her bed. And then his hands rubbed just so against her head and she was sighing in utter relief. There was silence then, save for the sounds of water as she shifted or when he rinsed her hair. His hands had begun a simple stroking motion through the long strands and she was so comfortable she began to doze off when their blissful bubble of peace was broken by someone pounding on the door. Soul snarled and stood.

"Stay right there and relax. I'll get the door." Maka murmured something that could have maybe been an assent and settled deeper in the warm water, ruminating on how wonderful her life was.

* * *

"What do you want?" he growled as he flung open his door to see Black Star and Tsubaki standing on the other side.

"Nice outfit," Tsubaki said with a grin and he glanced down to realize he'd answered the door in nothing more than his boxers...which were rather wet and clingy thanks to the water that had sloshed on him while washing his meister's hair. He ran his hand through his own hair, fighting the small grin that threatened to burst out. However, his friends were observant.

"Holy shit, you two finally got it on, didn't you? Way to go, man!" Black Star's jubilant shout echoed and Soul reached out and dragged the blue-haired boy into the house by the throat, letting Tsubaki come in on her own and close the door behind her.

"Fuck, Black Star, why don't you just shout it to the whole fucking city?" Soul glared at his unrepentant friend. "Then I can happily stand here while Spirit shows up on our doorstep and rips me apart for touching his baby girl. Damn, dude, don't you know how to keep it down? So not cool." Tsubaki smiled and laid a hand on his arm.

"We're just happy for you. We know you've loved her forever now, and that she felt the same." Soul sighed and let go of the struggling ninja, allowing him to drop to the floor. Black Star wasn't phased at all, choosing instead to go flop down on their couch with a huff of contentment.

"Yeah, and the whole unresolved-sexual-tension thing was really messing with the rest of us, too. So now everyone's happy and you're finally getting some and maybe you won't be such an ass after battles now." Soul shook his head.

"Do you think she'd mind if I went to talk to her?" Tsubaki asked softly. Soul considered for a moment. He knew the girls weren't always modest around each other, but he didn't know how well Maka would take being walked in on in her bath. He decided to play it safe.

"Let me go ask." He left the other pair in the living room and wandered back into the bathroom. She'd shifted position slightly, one slender leg draping over the edge of the tub, both arms behind her head, a washcloth over her eyes. He knelt down and pressed a soft kiss to her leg right above her ankle.

"Mmmm," she murmured. "Have I mentioned how much I love your lips?" He shuddered, tamping down his own arousal.

"We have company. Black Star and Tsubaki. She wanted to know if you'd mind if she came in to talk to you. I told her I'd ask." The blond removed the washcloth and pulled her leg back in the tub, settling herself more modestly under the water.

"Sure, I don't mind. Besides, maybe you can keep Black Star from raiding the fridge until I'm done and can make some breakfast." He smiled, receiving hers in return, and leaned forward to press another soft kiss on her, this time landing it on those insanely soft lips he'd been so occupied with over the night.

"Cool," he said, standing up, and wandered back out to the living room. Sure enough, Black Star was in the kitchen rifling through the fridge.

"Hey, Maka says she'll cook something when she comes out. Oh, Tsubaki, she says you can go in." The dark-haired weapon nodded and wandered out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Maka?"

"Come on in," the blonde said cheerfully, if quietly. Tsubaki walked into the bathroom and smiled.

"So..?" Maka couldn't help the blush that spread over her skin any more than she could stop the giggle that burbled out of her throat. "That good, eh?"

"You were right," she said. "It's not 'pointless copulation.'" The brunette smirked.

"Told you." The girls laughed together for a minute. "It gets better, too."

"Really?" Maka's eyes were wide and the weapon just smiled.

"The closer you two get physically affects your closeness in resonance, which enables you to read each other better physically, which ups your resonance...it's a wonderful little cycle." The meister was staring in unabashed excitement.

"So because of this, we'll be stronger together?" Tsubaki nodded. "Awesome!" She paused for a moment to push some damp hair off her shoulder. "Too bad we couldn't find some way to do it as a group, can you imagine how strong we'd be?" Her musing was cut short as she realized exactly what she had just said, and the blushed to the roots of her hair. "I mean, not that...well, that all of us...I mean...Tsubaki, why aren't you contradicting me?" It was the weapon's turn to blush and she suddenly found herself looking in every direction but the bathtub. "Tsubaki..?"

"Well..."

"Wait, what, really?" Maka seemed as shocked as she was curious.

"Hey, Maka – what's a guy gotta do to get some breakfast around here?" Black Star's voice cut into the girls' conversation, making them both roll their eyes in sympathetic exasperation.

"I guess I'd better get out of here and get some food started. Soul did kind of earn a good breakfast, after all." The two met each other's gazes and laughed. Tsubaki stood and held out a towel for Maka as the other girl pulled the plug in the tub and stepped out. While the blond dried and wrapped up her hair, her friend had grabbed the other towel and begun drying the water off her body. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, especially as on occasion the girls would bathe together on missions, and it took longer to do it all oneself – especially when one had long hair - but with Maka's new knowledge and sensitivity, she suddenly found herself short of breath. Tsubaki looked at her in concern.

"Is everything okay?" the brunette asked. Slightly embarrassed, Maka nodded.

"Everything's fine. I'm just a little more...well, muscles and stuff..." Her friend nodded knowingly, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, but it was worth it, wasn't it?" They giggled, and she shooed Maka into the bedroom. "Get dressed. I'll go see what kind of a mess my meister has made of your kitchen." After Tsubaki left to rejoin the others, Maka sat down hard on the edge of the bed.

_Why was I getting turned on by Tsubaki? She's my friend. It's not that she's never helped me dry off before. I wonder if it's just because I'm so much more sensitive right now..?_ Deciding to think more on it when she wasn't hungry and didn't have company, she slipped into some clothes and headed out to make breakfast.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Maka learned a lot about sex. She learned that she liked it rough but not too rough. She learned that she preferred it nice and slow in the morning, as they were just waking up for their day, but in the evening she was perfectly fine with going after one another like rabid wolverines. She learned that after a mission, once the adrenaline had worn off and they were home again, she especially liked Soul's tendency to be tender and loving, as though affirming that they were indeed both alive and well and together. She learned that she loved her partner more than she could have ever dreamed, and that she was the only woman in the world that he loved wholeheartedly. And she learned that she was open to try anything he suggested. It was that level of trust that really boosted their resonance. She could feel it grow stronger, more stable, and it was incredible. Knowing she had his love and he had hers was probably the only thing that kept her from completely losing it when she walked into their apartment after school and found him engaged in a shirtless liplock with Tsubaki.

"Soul..?"

"Maka – I -" he stammered, turning as white as his hair. Tsubaki, on the other hand, didn't seem phased in the least. Instead she simply reached out one slender hand to the stunned meister by the door.

"Join us?"

Maka would never know what made her take that first step, and the next few moments were a blur, but before long she was sitting sideways in Soul's lap, their lips melding with fiery heat, while her friend was slowly sliding her fingers up under the hem of Maka's short plaid skirt while nibbling on her neck. Some short time later Maka was startled to realize she was somehow unclothed of everything but her bra and panties and Soul's teeth were scraping along her inner thigh while she looked up into the deep eyes of the female weapon.

"Maka, this is all you," Tsubaki murmured. "If you want to stop, we can. Whenever you say so. But I'd really like the chance to help Soul make you feel good." Maka was speechless, partially from the sincerity in the weapon's eyes – and partially because of the fact that her very talented boyfriend had just slipped one of his piano-playing fingers underneath the material of her panties and was slowly stroking over her very slick skin. She wasn't the one that decided her panties were coming off, but that's likely because she was too busy exploring how different it was to kiss her closest female friend as compared to her boyfriend. And there were differences. Not bad, just...strange. Tsubaki's lips were softer, but more certain, more sure of how to move to bring out the best reactions. Maka found she really enjoyed the little noise Tsubaki made when she threaded her fingers through the weapon's long hair and tugged slightly. At about that point Soul reinstated his existence by sliding his tongue across her sensitive skin, two of those wicked fingers slowly pressing into her and she threw back her head with a pleasured moan. This action gave Tsubaki all the opening she needed so fasten her lips to the meister's collarbone, the arch of the girl's back making it easy to reach behind her and unfasten her bra. And then Soul was lapping at her like she was his favorite dessert and Tsubaki was sucking her nipples one after another and Maka exploded in the most intense orgasm she'd ever felt.

The rest of the night passed in a sensual haze of giving and receiving pleasure the likes of which Maka had never imagined. Had she thought about it Daytime Maka would likely have been mortified by her own wanton behavior. As it was, Daytime Maka never even made an appearance, because Nighttime Maka was running the show and she had no objections to exploring and experimenting with the two gorgeous creatures she was entwined with. At some point they migrated to Soul's room, to his bed, because it was big enough for the three of them to move on without worrying that someone would fall off. Maka learned the sound of the high gasps that Tsubaki made whenever she was close to climax, the way her body shuddered and quaked when she was pushed over the edge. She got to explore her friend's kisses when she lay on top of the weapon, trying to keep her head as Tsubaki ran her talented hands over her body while her partner knelt behind her and pressed into her from behind, as always the feel of his girth stretching her making her whine in need. It wasn't until much later that she would realize that Soul had never once actually had intercourse with Tsubaki...every erection he had belonged to Maka. That's not to say that he didn't get his fair share of dual female attention, and the meister was especially proud of her weapon's staying power when confronted with two very determined females who were trying their best to drive him completely insane. But every time he came, it seemed to Maka that she was looking into his eyes, holding him close while he gasped his adoration for her. She loved it. She loved him. And when morning finally dawned, when Tsubaki regretfully stood up and kissed them both, thanking them for a wonderful evening in a voice slightly hoarse from moaning and crying out, Soul pulled his partner to his chest and wrapped her up in a grip as comforting as it was possessive. Maka was still nearly delirious, so she barely registered the other woman's gentle kiss, and soon she was sleeping more soundly than she ever had, curled in the strong, warm arms of her love.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning dawned too soon. At least, every muscle she had was protesting the hour, as was her head. She murmured a protest when her warm, solid pillow moved but soon sighed her relief when she felt him press two aspirin and a cold glass of water into her hand. Then he was back in bed with her and she was dozing back off, cocooned in his arms again.

The second time she woke it was to see him standing over her with a tray of food and a slightly giddy smile and she sat up slowly, watching in something like awe and something like confusion as he sat down the lap tray with it's plate of eggs and bacon and toast and apple juice.

"Morning," he murmured softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Morning yourself," she replied. "What's all this for?"

"You," he said with that same soft smile.

"I kinda gathered that, but why?" He leaned down and captured her lips in a tender, yet intense kiss.

"Because I love you, so much, and I never want to see doubt in your eyes again." Oh. The events of the evening began to slowly trickle back into her mind and she froze, but with her love, her partner gazing down at her she forced herself to take first one bite, then another. Soon it was taking all of her strength to eat the admittedly delicious breakfast without letting him see her inner turmoil. Eventually, though, she was done, and though she knew he could tell through their souls that she was mildly perturbed, when she dismissed it and said she was fine, that she just remembered there was something she was supposed to be looking up for one of her classes, he just grinned at her and said "That's my Maka," before taking her dishes and leaving her to her morning. When she was in the shower all of her worries, everything she hadn't felt the night before, came to her with a vengeance, and she struggled to hold herself together. Slow, deep breaths and then she was drying off and getting dressed and walking out to the living room where her weapon was already flopped on the couch playing a video game. It was simple enough to grab her backpack and head out the door with a wave and an "off to the library" and then she was outside and her smile faded and she headed to the DWMA to ensconce herself in books – the one place she always felt comfortable. She never saw the worried look her partner gave her as he picked up on her soul wavelength and the fluxes it was experiencing.

She didn't come home that night.

Or the next.

Or the next.

She asked Lord Death if she could be excused from classes for a few days as she was working on an extra credit project and she was ahead in all of her studies anyway. It was impossible for her to gauge his true expression thanks to the ever-present mask, but he accepted her proposal, told her to take the time she needed, and said he would inform her teachers.

She timed her return home so that she knew no one would be in her house, and she snuck in to take a shower and gather some other things, and then she headed back to the library once more.

The morning of the fifth day, she was startled blearily awake by what smelled like a cup of strong coffee in front of her nose. Looking up she saw Professor Stein in front of her, setting the cup down and looking her over critically.

"You look horrid."

"Thanks."

"Your friends are worried."

"So worried that they've come to see me. I understand."

"Sarcasm only works if you're awake enough to be witty." He motioned to the coffee. "That should help." The enigmatic man walked away and she eyed the caffeinated beverage before her warily. Still, the scent was tantalizing and she had to admit she felt more alive after she'd drained the last drops. Unfortunately, being awake meant facing her thoughts.

_...is it cheating if you're both doing it?..what was I thinking?..it was _Tsubaki_...why did I let it go so far?..what on earth do I do now?..how do I face either of them?..Soul...Death, I love him so much...but, I was...with them...why would he want me anymore?..why did it feel so...right?.._

Like a kitten chasing its tail until it wears itself out, she finally collapsed after three more days. She woke up in her own bed and the panic that filled her had no equal. The moment her eyes opened she saw the concerned faces of all of her friends staring down at her and burst into tears, unable to take their sympathy. She was tainted – she was an adulteress. She was no better than her Papa, with his string of women and the hurt looks he always put on her Mama's face. She screamed at them to leave until, one by one, they left. She burrowed into her blankets and cried until she passed into darkness once more.

When she woke up again it was dark, and she could sense them all out in the living room. She felt like eighty pounds of hammered shit piled into a ten pound bag. A hot shower helped a little but she still couldn't face herself, let alone them. Still, she knew she couldn't hide as she had been. Someone would take notice, would force her to go back to classes, routines. Better to do it on her own. Far fewer questions that way. Her friends were surprised when she resumed her normal schedule, and even more surprised when it became obvious that outside of class she didn't want to talk to any of them. She still slept in the library. The librarian had given up on trying to shoo her out and instead just checked on her every evening with a sad sigh and a shake of her head. She wouldn't look Soul in the eyes, even while they were practicing, and their resonance level dropped to lows unheard of for the golden girl and her weapon. She just...couldn't. She was not good enough anymore. Not for him.

The months passed, and one night as she was settling into her usual corner, soft footsteps had her looking up. Expecting the librarian – who had already come to do her silent glare-stare-sigh-head shake, she was floored to see a familiar black-clad form, the white stripes in his hair standing out in the lowered lights.

"Kid," she said, her voice emotionless.

"Maka. You need to stop doing this."

"I don't want your advice."

"You're getting it anyway." He sat down beside her, leaning back against the bookshelf as well and fixing her with his golden gaze. "What's wrong, Maka? You've got us all scared shitless." She scoffed.

"Yeah. I can tell. You're all so worried that you haven't bothered to come see me. Very scared, I can tell."

"Fuck you." Her eyes widened, her jaw dropped. Kid had never spoken to her like that, that quiet vehemence, that insulted tone, the vulgarity.

"Who do you think has been leaving you food and drinks? The magic fucking Library Faerie?" She thought back and realized that she really never wondered about it – she'd just assumed it was the Librarian. Or Stein. Or someone sent by Lord Death.

"Kid, I -"

"I'm here if you want to talk, but I have to tell you, I never took you for being such a self-centered little bitch." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, releasing her from their near mesmerizing hold. She opened her mouth again, decided she didn't know what to say, closed it again. Rinse, repeat a few more times. But when she finally found her voice it didn't say the things she'd planned to say at all.

"I'm a whore." He slowly raised his head again, turning the full force of his golden gaze on her.

"Says who?"

"Everyone, I guess. Me. Anyone who knew what I did."

"Maka, I hate to break it to you since you obviously seem to love your misery, but a threesome with your best friend and your boyfriend does not make you a whore."

"You know?" He sighed in exasperation.

"Of course I do. As soon as you started not coming home Soul called us all, panicking. He and Tsubaki told us everything that happened." She moaned and dropped her head back down onto her arms.

"So everyone knows I'm a whore."

"Maka..." She could hear the frustration bubbling under the surface of his even tone. "You're the only one who thinks that." She snorted, and suddenly his hands were lifting her head, holding her so she couldn't escape the burning intensity of his gaze. "You can believe me or you can not, but there is not a single one of us that would ever consider you a whore. That's all you. And I really wonder what your basis for comparison is, Miss I-Don't-Have-Time-To-Think-About-Pointless-Copulation."

"My father," she spat bitterly, glaring at him as he held her head steady. "I'm turning into my fucking father and it's disgusting." To her shock he rolled his eyes.

"Please. Try again, Princess." She jerked free of him and stood up, blood boiling.

"What the hell do you know? Did you cheat on _your_ partner? Did you have sex with someone else in front of the person _you_ love? Shut the hell up, Kid. I don't need your attitude." He stood slowly, gracefully, and even in her anger she took a step back, realizing he was easily head taller than her, lean and just as much of a fighter as she was – more so, really, as he was a reaper and didn't need a weapon to engage an enemy. She gulped as he took a step towards her, then another, and she backed up in tandem with his walking until she felt the solid bookshelf behind her back and was unable to go any farther. Looking up into his two-tone eyes, she watched his expression go from decidedly blank to...decidedly not. She didn't have time to decide what it was that she saw, though, because in the next second he had her pinned, his hands on either side of her head as he leaned down to her eye level.

"To put it bluntly, my dear Maka – you wouldn't know how to be a whore if someone gave you a book on it."

Not even she was expecting her slap to echo that loud. Nor was she expecting him to simply stand there as she punched and kicked him, never fighting back but never once giving ground either. How long she battered at him she didn't know, but suddenly she just...couldn't do it anymore. With a defeated cry she slumped to the ground, but never made it because the guy she'd just been beating on caught her as she crumpled. Tears began to stream down her face and after he'd maneuvered them into a sitting position on the ground once more, this time with her cradled on his lap, his arms loosely around her, she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed like her world was ending. It was a long time later that she began to quiet enough to hear his murmured words, words of comfort, of friendship.

"Maka, come back to us. We're so worried for you." She felt his lips brush against her hair once, twice.

"Why?" she sniffled. "I'm...I'm..."

"I swear, Maka, if you call yourself a whore one more time I am going to drape you over my knee and spank you until you can't sit for a week." The aggression in his tone startled her, had her looking up into his yellow-gold eyes.

"But..."

"Do you doubt that Soul loves you?"

"No!" she said with quiet certainty.

"Do you doubt that you love him?"

"Never," she vowed just as steadily.

"Then what is the problem? You will never leave him, nor he you. So if you find something you both enjoy that hurts no one, what's the harm?"

"But, my Papa -"

"Is not Soul," he said softly. And laying there against him, feeling his heartbeat, letting his words sink in, it dawned on her that...he was right. For a long time she lay there, part of her feeling guilty for ruining his shirt with her tears and mucus – _ugh_, she thought absently – but mostly just soaking up the feeling of being cared for again. It was a feeling she thought she was going to have to live without.

"Kid..?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you say...I mean, you're never so..." She couldn't figure out what she wanted to ask, but he understood anyway.

"Every time any of us have tried to talk to you lately you've shut us out or ignored us completely. I had to say what I did to make sure you listened." He shrugged. "And it worked."

"I'm sorry – I've been such a problem -" His fingers pressed against her lips, shushing her.

"Maka, no one expects you to deal with this easily. It's not something you've ever experienced, and the only thing you've ever known of having different lovers is the pain your father brought to your life. What worried all of us was that you didn't want to talk about it – didn't seem to want to deal with it at all. We were all scared when you ran away, and more scared when you came back but kept yourself closed to us. Soul's a basket case."

"Oh, Soul..." She shuddered in shame, and he coaxed her to look at him again.

"Not because of what you three did. He's scared to death that he's somehow driven you away."

"What? I...no...he's my...I love him." Kid nodded.

"I know that. But he seems to think that your...experience...has driven him out of your heart forever."

"Never," she said vehemently. He just hummed and held her closer, and she felt...peace...for the first time in ages.

"Kid?"

"Yes?" Slight amusement in his voice this time.

"How did you get so smart about all this?" she asked his collarbone. She felt his chuckle, and it was a good feeling.

"I am a meister with two very...active...weapons." His voice was smooth, and a bit smug, and Maka gasped aloud as she caught on to what he was implying. Sitting upright, she couldn't help but look at him, shocked.

"You mean you...and Liz and Patty..." He truly did laugh then, the warmth of it sending ripples through her, and he squeezed her hand once.

"Yes."

"And...it works for you? There's no...you don't feel..?" Despite her inability to speak, he knew what she was asking.

"It's a situation that works for all of us."

"But...how..?"

"You should know. Tsubaki says you're quite the agile tigress," he said, his tone teasing and calm. She could feel herself blushing, knew she must look like a tomato. A tear-streaked, disheveled blond tomato sitting in the lap of the most precisely attired guy in all of Shibusen. Suddenly everything struck her as funny and she began to chuckle quietly. Soon enough she was laughing, and he was laughing along with her. Just like that, all of the fear and strain she'd been hauling on her back began to dissipate and she sagged against him, weary but content. He held her to him for a bit longer, then kissed her forehead gently and urged her to her feet.

"Go find Soul," he said as he stood with her. "He's been a mess without you." Her guilt came back full force, but his finger on her lips once more silenced her. "You had to figure things out. He understands. It's okay. But he's worried that you might not love him now, and nothing any of us have said has been able to convince him otherwise."

"Thank you, Kid." Maka couldn't begin to put her thanks to words, but he understood and kissed her forehead once more.

"Anytime, Maka. Now, go find your man and give him the ride of his life." As she stood there doing her tomato impression once more, he scooped up her bag, packed her stuff neatly inside it, and placed it in her hand. With a firm, yet gentle, push, he urged her towards the door. She was going home.

* * *

It was dark in the house. The smell of day-old takeout assaulted her nose but she ignored it. Her bedroom door was shut, just as she'd left it, but Soul's was partially open. Dropping her bag to land where it would she walked to his door and pushed it open. The sight before her broke her heart. Soul was curled up, not even laying under the covers, shivering in the chill of the night air from the open window. He was just wearing a pair of boxers, no shirt, and she could see the goosebumps on his arms. She could also see that he'd been crying. Walking slowly to the bed, she sat down on the edge of it and was startled that he didn't react in the least.

"Soul..." she whispered. He jolted upright, stretching out with such force that she had to catch herself quickly or fall off the bed. His eyes focused on her, wide and disbelieving, and he mouthed her name silently. Those crimson orbs she loved so much were full of emotions – hope, fear...love. Wanting to say something but not even sure what she could possibly say to make everything better, she thought of Kid's last words to her and made a decision. Standing up, she walked into the bathroom and washed her face, wiping away the last of the tears and redness. Turning off the light again she walked back out to her weapon who hadn't moved a muscle, still staring at her like he was afraid she was some sort of hallucination. With trembling hands she began to work the buttons of her shirt open, and when it was done she let it flutter to the ground. Her skirt was next, and then she was kicking off her shoes and climbing up on the bed beside him. He whispered her name once, a benediction, a plea, and she smiled. Leaning forward, she captured his lips with hers in a careful kiss...and everything exploded.

His hands were in her hair, tugging out her ponytail holders with a gentleness belied by the way he clutched her frantically to his chest. Maka wasn't being very passive herself, having yanked and tugged until his boxers came off and she had her small hands wrapped around his shaft. They didn't speak – they couldn't, as neither of them had words, but her bra and panties joined the floor shortly after and then she was begging him with her body, pulling him into her with a fevered desperation. She cried out when he slammed into her, arching against him, and the pace he set would leave her aching in the morning, but she didn't care. All she cared about was her love, her partner...her life. And she had him back, and with every thrust, with every whimper and moan she swore to herself that she would never put herself through this again – that she would never hurt him this badly as long as she lived. To no one's surprise it was a short coupling, her gasping his name as she climaxed and him bucking hard into her as he poured everything he was into her warmth. He collapsed on her and rolled, pulling her against his chest and his arms were shaking and she realized that he was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Maka." His voice was a whimper as he clung to her, terrified that she'd leave again. "I'm so sorry." Her arms clamped around him and she murmured soothing words in his ear.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry. I didn't know...I didn't understand..."

"I just...I love you so much, Maka," he whispered as she stroked his hair.

"I love you, Soul. And I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just...I didn't know how to deal."

"I promise, never again, I won't ever try and make you -" She shut him up with a kiss.

"You didn't make me do anything. And now that I've had some time to think it over, maybe...well..."

"We'll discuss it later," he said firmly. "Right now, you're mine and I'm yours and I never ever want to go through a separation like this again. Ever." He gazed at her. "I'd rather die than to lose you again." She sighed and curled against him, tangling her legs with his and feeling his slowing pulse against her cheek.

"I'm here. Forever, Soul. I'm not leaving you again."

* * *

She reached out of bed wearily and fumbled around until she found her cell phone. Seeing who it was that was calling, she growled into the receiver.

"Kid, you'd better have a damn good reason for calling me this early." She heard the reaper's soft chuckle on the other end.

"I wasn't aware one ten in the afternoon was 'early', but maybe I don't keep time like you do." Bleary, Maka looked disbelievingly at the clock.

"Wow," she muttered, and he laughed out loud.

"I'll let you get back to Soul, but I wanted to say that we're all going to be at my place at eight tonight for movies and games and we'd love it if you could be there. But it's up to you." In his voice she could hear the understanding guy that had helped her through so much the night before, and she sighed happily.

"We'll be there," she assured him, and she could almost feel him smile.

"Very good. Now go wake Soul up. If you're still able to talk coherently then his job isn't done yet." Despite everything that had happened lately, Maka still felt a blush begin to work across her cheeks.

"Kid!" she scolded, laughing.

"Seriously, though, everyone will be thrilled that you're going to be here. Talk to you then." The line clicked and she set her phone down, looking over at the nude, toned weapon that was currently stretched out across most of the bed, his light snores echoing in the room. With a happy sigh she stretched out against him and felt him stir. She looked up to see his eyes open, watch them fill with love as they focused on her.

"Morning," she murmured.

"Morning," he replied, and she felt his hand stroking her hair. "Who was on the phone?"

"Kid. We're going over at eight for movies." His eyes lit up with happiness.

"Really?" Maka thought he was adorable when he was happy. She brushed a kiss across his chest and felt him tense, heard him moan.

"Really." She flicked her tongue out against his nipple and heard is deep intake of breath, his slow exhale.

"What time is it now?"

"A little after one."

"Well, allowing for time to get showered and dressed, that means I have..." He paused, pretending to count on his fingers. "...about six hours to make you scream."

"Who says I'll be the one screaming, love?"

"Oh, that sounds like a challenge."

"It just might be, now that I think of it." She squealed as he shifted quickly and pinned her to the bed.

Mornings were the best. Even when they came in the afternoon.

* * *

The door opened and Kid smiled warmly.

"So glad to see everything's okay." Maka smiled up at Soul before turning to her friend.

"It is," she murmured. He stepped forward to give her a hug and she clung to him briefly.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. He kissed her forehead – something she felt might be becoming a habit with him – and smiled down at her.

"We all love you, Maka. It was the least I could do." He turned to Soul and the two shared a grin.

"Hey, are you guys gonna stand in the doorway or are we gonna play?" Black Star's voice rang out from the living room and the three friends just chuckled. "Unless you're scared, which I can totally understand. I mean, I'm the biggest guy here. None of you stand a chance."

"Oh yeah?" Soul asked. "So I guess you were just letting me win last time?" They walked into the house, Kid shutting the door behind them, and Maka paused when she saw Tsubaki sitting on the couch beside her outspoken meister. It seemed that the entire room froze as the two girls stared at each other, and Tsubaki ducked her head meekly.

"Maka, I'm so sorry -" But Maka wasn't having any of it. With firm strides she walked over until she was standing in front of the couch, and the way she cleared her throat had the brunette weapon looking up at her, hesitance and sorrow in her eyes.

Without a word she leaned down until she was on eye level with her friend, and just as tension was at its highest, just as Tsubaki's eyes began to fill with tears, Maka made her move. She leaned forward slowly, smoothly, and pressed her lips against the other girl's. She reached up to tangle her fingers in Tsubaki's dark hair and tilt her head, taking full control of the kiss, relishing the moment that the startled weapon gave in and began to kiss her back. After a few moments she stood back up, seeing the dazed, happy look on the brunette's face. Looking around she saw her friends – her friends, that cared for her and loved her and worried for her and fought and would die with and for her – and she knew she was where she belonged. This place, these people, this was the family she'd been longing for her entire life. With a grin she squeezed herself onto the couch between Tsubaki and Black Star and reached across the meister to grab a game controller.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about – I'm gonna kick the crap out of both of you. So come on, who's playing?"

The night filled with laughter and hugs and warmth, and Maka knew she had found her home.


End file.
